paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 45: Jailbreak!
They wake up inside a jail cell Cole: WERE IN JAIL! Lloyd: this is perfect Chase: what did we do, we did nothing Guard: that's what they all say Jay: WELL WE ARE SERIOUS Guard: tell it to the judge Mike: what? The ninjas are in one cell, pups in another, mike cody and timothy in another Timothy: how am I in jail, I am a kid! Kai: sorry we got you into this sport Cody: and what about me and mike no apology Rocky: yeah where are ours Skye: YEAH! Zane: they are trying to corrupt us! Rubble: sure, says the tin can Zane: I AM MUCH SMARTER THAN YOU Rubble: wanna bet Marshall: last I heard robots were outta style Lloyd: guys stop Zuma: zane is bad LLoyd: STOP! They all look at him Mike: why should we lisen to you Lloyd: because, if you don't we won't get out of here Cody: we are chained to the walls, we aren't getting out Kai: we have our powers He tries shooting his fire out Cole: the guard said these prevent us from using them Lloyd: ugh Timothy: I wish I wasn't here now Jay: please timothy, don't say that Timothy: I wanna be home, with my friends and family not held hostage in a prison Jay: you're ok though Rocky: he does have a point Zane: yeah Timothy: still He tooks down Cody: its ok dude He pats his shoulder Guard: night time, go to sleep Jay: mr bossy pants Cole: shut it jay Kai: look our opportunity Zane: I can try sawing these chains off me A razor pops out of his arm and starts cutting the chain Zane: I'm free Cole: now help us He cuts their chains off Kai: now to get the others, zane start building a hole to escape Zane: yes sir Kai burns the bars and jumps out He runs over to the pups Kai: alright ready He burns the bars and jumps in Chase: help now He burns the chains off Rocky: that feels better Zuma: lets go They run out and kai runs to cody Kai: ready guys Timothy: just get me out He burns their chains off to They walk to zane Cole: the hole is almost done Rubble: ill help him He jumps down and starts digging Rocky: so where do we need to go Skye: to that rock again, we need to enter that building Jay: you stole my words Skye: I know what I'm doing They jump into the hole Kai: look He picks up a box Mike: what is that He opens it Kai: it's a picture Cole: of what? He holds it up Lloyd: DAD?! Jay: I thought he passed on Lloyd: he did but, he never showed me his, what is this? Jay: a picture Chase: quiet jay Marshall: um guys! All: what Marshall: BEHIND US! Guards jump down Guard: get them Zane: oh no He freezes the floor and the guards slip and fall Lloyd: lets move! They slide down the path and land into a secret cavern Jay: haha sweet He picks up a piece of cake Cole punches him and grabs the cake Cole: a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do for his cake Jay: you don't just punch me like that Cody: guys look its a sign Zane: it says entrance to golem industries Lloyd: THEY HAVE GWEN ZOEY TIMOTHYS PARENTS FRIENDS AND RYDER AND THE CITIZENS OF ADVENTURE BAY! Jay: you didn't need to scream it Chase: well what are we waiting for, lets move They open the stage door and walk in End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes